my life is too painful
by kartz
Summary: there is a new girl in town Alice who has a really bad secret that she has been hiding for years can shun force it out of her or is it going to be too late to help I'm really crap at summaries and its my first fan fic so be nice R&R please
1. going to school

**my life is too painful**

It was a normal day for me as I woke up from my bed and I started to stretch and as I did my bones gave a very uncomfortable click as I yawned and looked at all my bruises from the other night as I finally went down stairs to find my mum thrashed against the wall black and blue I instantly knew it was my fathers doing before turned my head I felt a strong fist hit against me I hit the wall with so much force I made a hole in it I gasped for air this happened for a couple of seconds

"M... mum a are you al ... alright" I stuttered and looked at my mum as I was trying to hold back my tears that was ferociously fighting to escape from my eyes just then my mum turns to me "Hey sweetie I'm ok run Alice before you get hit again" she said quietly to me so my abusive father wouldn't hear her warn me

"what about you I cant leave you here alone your body looks like it has had enough" I started to stare at my mums shaking legs as she fought with herself to stand

In reality they were only talking for a couple of seconds before Alice's father grabbed her his fingers grabbed her neck as her mum looked on helplessly as her daughter fought her father desperately in an attempt to get him of off her neck her mum could hear Alice struggling to breath as her face turned pale and her movements weak because of the lack of air she was getting

(Alice's mum) "get off her you're killing her" she repeats three times the last time her shouting it he eventually let go of Alice as he did Alice dropped to the floor

(Alice's dad) "Don't shout at me and as for her that's what she gets for coming down stairs when she knew I was in a bad mood" he shouted right in her face

(Alice's mum) "How would she know that and it doesn't give you the right to hurt her if you want to hit someone do it to me" my mum said strongly

(Alice) "Mum no" i pleaded as he looked up to her

(Alice mum) "Go and cover up your bruises and act normal like nothing happened"

Her father interrupts

(Alice's dad) "And if you don't you will pay" "now get to school"

(Alice) "Ok father" I said my voice sounding strong and confident when really inside I'm breaking and I don't know how much longer I can put up with my situation

I ran up stairs and pulled out some plasters that matched my skin tone my mother gave me a whole years supply you would only know it was there if you touched me

I ran out the door and walked past my mum as I swung open the door I saw a raven haired boy pitch black hair with hazel eyes apparently his name is shun, and he was with a blue haired girl which was runo, and another boy with brown hair and reddish brown eyes and his name was Dan, and another girl with silvery white hair she looked beautiful and her name was Julie, and another girl with light brown orangey hair with brown hair and apparently her name was mira another blond boy with piercing icy blue eyes and his name was marucho, and their was a girl with light brown orangey hair and brown eyes her name was Mira and another boy with bleach blond hair he looked mysterious and scary he was awfully quiet he was called Keith clay aka spectra phantom I started to look at myself I knew where all the bruises were I sighed I was feeling insecure as the door shut and I walked down the winding streets to my new school before I knew it I heard my father call me back I complied knowing if I didn't I would get severely punished for it later my father pecked me on the cheek I was surprised I thought in my head why was he pecking me on the cheek because someone was watching or was he becoming my old father I used to know... after that moment I ran down the road

Shuns pov

I saw a girl with orange gingery hair witch swayed in the cool breeze she was wearing purple and black dress completed with the same leather gloves and trainers she looked beautiful but hang on why was she surprised when her father pecked her cheek her maybe he's not an affectionate person or maybe theirs something a lot deeper going on in that house

Just then I got disturbed from my thoughts as Dan spoke

(Dan) "Hey bro do you think that's the knew pupil that Mrs. Blossom was talking about "

(Shun) "I think it is Dan but there's something not right with her I can sense it"

(Marucho) "Your just paranoid shun"

(Shun) "I hope your right"

We arrive into school and enter the class room

Alice's pov

I arrived at school the receptionist told me to stay where I was until Mrs. blossom came and took me to my new class room the first bell went and Mrs. blossom came and got me she told me to stand their until she called me in

(Mrs Blossom) "hey class today we have a new student her name is Alice" "Alice will be sitting next to shun and when she comes in don't ask her to many questions ok" she looked around to the whole class as she did she saw their heads slowly nod "good" she called me in

I walked in I was nervous and excited thought it was stage fright and then i thought to myself that couldn't be I was never scared when I was the centre of attention so then what is it that I'm feeling now

Mrs Blossom "Alice why don't you tell us a few things about your self"

Alice "well my name is Alice and I come from Russia in Moscow we moved to Japan and I'm a darkus brawler

Everyone started to clap

Mrs blossom "well Alice today you will be sitting next to shun because he is your tour guide around the school shun could you put up your hand please" shun put up his hand and Alice sat next to him she started to speak again" attention also there is a new seating plan so everyone could you please get up and walk to the back of the room

I walked to the back of the room as she called out everyone's name I wasn't listening then it was just me shun marucho spectra Dan Julie runo left and we sat at the back and then we played a little game we had to get to know each other everyone went then it came to our table and Dan spoke first

(Dan) "Hi I'm Dan kuso and I'm a pyrus brawler and the strongest in the world I'm the leader of the bakugan battle brawlers resistance (bbr for short) "and maybe you could be our new member "he finishes as the next one spoke

(Julie) "Hi my name is Julie and I'm a subterra brawler I'm apart of dans team and i love shopping i hope to take you as well some time" she finishes

Next to speak to me was marucho then runo

(Marucho) "Hi my name was marucho and I'm one of the smartest kids here and I'm apart of dans team I'm an aqous brawler I hope to engage in a battle soon"

(Runo) "Hi my name is runo and I love to shop I'm dans girlfriend and I'm apart of dans team I'm a Haos brawler"

Dan butts in "you forgot you have a foul temper" (runo) "what did you say to me" (Dan) "nothing runo nothing

Next to speak was shun and Mira

(Shun) "Hi my name is shun kazami and I'm a ninja I'm apart of dans team and I'm a ventus brawler I live next to your house hope to hang out some time"

I nodded at him right now I love the table that I'm at know because they gave a friendly vibe

(Mira) "hi my name is Mira clay and I'm Keith's sister I'm apart of dans team and I'm a subterra brawler I love to go shopping and I hope we can hang out more"

All eyes turned to Keith

Mrs blossom "Keith your going to speak if you don't its detention time after school and you're not skipping it because I will take you out of your class room"

(Keith) "Fine my name is Keith clay and I'm apart of dans team I'm the second strongest in dans group and second smartest and my nickname is spectra phantom but people call me spectra or Keith for short and I'm Mira's older brother and I'm a pyrus/darkus brawler happy now" "miss"

(Mrs blossom) "enough with the sarcasm Keith or it will be detention for a whole week"

He made it sound cool and smooth he was so mysterious and I need to know more about him but for now I'm going to avoid him

I started to talk to them they asked me a question about my family

(Dan) "So who do you live with?"

I stuttered at first as I was choosing my words carefully "I live with my mum and abus... I stopped and changed it around I live with my loving caring father as well I cursed my self because I nearly blew my cover and if I have said that I would put my self in deeper trouble

I looked at the clock it was break and it was up to shun showing me around after class he completely pulled me out the room

Shuns pov

I pulled Alice out of the class room to show her around and as we reached the stairs I pulled her up the stairs she didn't retaliate or pull back she simply let me this couldn't be a good sign and in class when she stopped at mid sentence it sounded like abuse but I'm going to watch her closely I pointed out important places like the toilets library computer rooms lunch hall and out side space P.E room and the rooms on our time table it took 10 minuets only as I walked her to the atrium

Alice's pov

Shun pulled me to all the important places I was making sure I played attention I was used to getting pulled dragged and thrown around and so much more but it hurt as his fingers gript my bruises I didn't tense so he couldn't feel the difference I was normal so he didn't suspect a thing I really want to tell someone wait no I cant it will put me in too much danger and my father I love him very much I will ride this out to the end so I can find back my old one not this one who abuses me in loads of ways imaginable yes they hurt a lot and yes it's not normal after we finished he took me to the atrium a huge warm space and there was Dan , runo, Mira, Alice, spectra, marucho and now us and a whole bunch of fan girls

Hey shun Dan spoke look who it is its Alice marucho said how are you he asked me with a kind smile "I'm fine" I replied even though it was a lie

(Dan) "Look girls could you go no offence i got a girlfriend and look we need personal space"

They all went and sighed disappointed

(Shun) "fan girls their so annoying"

(Dan) "hey spectra what you up to"

Spectra "doing science project with marucho" "actually no let me re-phrase that I'm trying to do science project he replied smoothly and sarcastically to Dan

The bells going to ring soon Dan so let's get to our lesson

(Dan) "ok bro common lets go"

They head to their lessons

(Shun) do you want to walk with us since we all live on the same street

(Alice) I'm ok I can walk by my side I need to be home before five I got a strict father who wants me home

I felt happy being in school no one shouting hitting me throwing me and grabbing me about and sexually abusing yes that's right my life is a whole mess the bells gone its home time hw is father going to react is he going to hit me is he going to be ok or is he going to drag me into the bedroom

I ran down the road knowing I have exact 30 minuets to get home my legs hurt but i learnt through years of experience to ignore it

Shuns pov

I saw Alice run out of school concerned and frightened its like she's avoiding people but why i hope within time I could discover that story she hiding in that eyes of hers tomorrow I'm going to confront her tomorrow maybe then I will get to know because its driving me crazy but is it to early yes it is I need more proof


	2. shocking sounds

Alice pov

I reached the door I sighed trying to act strong just then father swung open the door and i ran up stairs to go in my dull looking room and I sat there until i was needed mum came in my room

Alice's mum) "its ok Alice we will get through it you don't have to put on a brave face on all the time

Just then mum got called and she complied and i just sat there crying from down stairs i heard screams shouting and loud banging sounds I'm asking my self why **Why** is this happening I cant deal with it anymore i went down stairs and shouted at him it disgusts me to say his name

"Will you stop it right now I've had enough with you "you have no right to do this can you just stop and look at us look what you've done to me and I haven't done anything to deserve this"

Just then father grabbed me by my neck and dragged me up stairs into **his** room and locked the door from the inside i heard banging on the door it was my mum trying to get in

Open the door leave Alice alone please don't hurt her anymore i heard my mum beg dad threw me on the bed and next minuet I knew everything went black after a couple of minuets that felt like hours i resumed consciousness and I looked around I tried to get up but I was tied to my bed and i heard my father run up stairs I heard mum crying in pain in the basement tears were streaming down my eyes then there stood an evil figure with an evil grin

"So Alice are you going to be a good little girl

"I cried harder and shook my head and I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out

"It wasn't asking you I was telling you" he ripped of my trousers

i screamed at first and I fought him but to no prevail I gave up and simple let him now on then I will give a pained yelp and noises when he finally got off of me after 3 hours he unchained me and told me to clean my self up as he left i slumped down on the floor crying my wyes out and stayed their for hours and then my father came up and saw i hadn't got changed and he started to go into his abusive routine i screamed in pain because it really hurt i haven't got no clothes on to cushion the blows to my body so my natural reaction was to scream my mother came in and started to hit him and they started to argue and he pushed her down the stairs i herd a few bumps and then silence I was in shock I stood their in my bedroom blood leaking out of me like a never ending tap it stung but I ignored it I hope mum is ok

Shuns pov

I was in my bedroom with the gang and we can here screaming three different types Keith picked out Alice's voice I picked out the mums and we all could here the dad

(Dan) "I hate to admit it shun i think you were right

Mira) I can defiantly tell its abuse because certain thing that the mum and dad said is hinting towards the subject and Alice

(Dan) "I don't think it's that serious "

(Keith) "It is Dan Mira's right "

(Dan) Oh I forgot you to are siblings of course your going to agree with each other

(Marucho) "Well Alice did shout" "look at us look what you've done to me and I haven't done anything to deserve this"

(Keith) "And the mum did shout "you don't have to put on a brave face on all the time"

I finally joined in the horrific conversation

(Shun) "And we all heard the dad" "So Alice are you going to be a good little girl "

Runo was shocked she finally spoke

(Runo) "And we heard Alice scream"

(Julie) "And her mum"

All the gang nods suddenly their was a knock at the door my mum answers it and shouted "its Gus" (shun) "Send him up" (shuns mum) "you heard him "I heard Gus's heavy foot steps

(Gus) "Did you hear that sharp scream?"

(Shun)"You heard it to?" I asked

(Gus) " yeah"

Well most of us is convinced its abuse but Dan thinks different

"What do you think master spectra?"

(Keith) "I agree with shun for once"

Before I knew it

Shun its getting late I looked out side oh gosh it is we will speak tomorrow in school about it I watched as all my traumatized friends leave i heard the door shut I sigh I wish she would just speak and tell me but she's too scared its understandable but if she doesn't its going to get worse i went to bed i drifted into my nightmare

Alarm clock went off 7; 00 uggh school I want to see what Alice looks like. hopefully she isn't to hurt who am I kidding of course she hurt those moans screams and yelps was going on for proximately 3 hours I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide i was bought out of my thoughts when mum said your clothes are in the bathroom I put on my clothes and head down stairs I ate my breakfast but i was still distracted from the other night I hope she's ok and if her silence continues I will confront her I don't know how she is coping to tell you the truth and keeping it bottled in those eyes she where's a mask to hide what's really going on I'm going to brake that mask

(Shuns mother) "Shun are you alright you seem spaced out "

(Shun) "I'm fine mum I assure you"

I put a fake smile on hoping she would by it and she did thank god I'm waiting for the gang to pick me up at least I know it wasn't just my paranoia oh how its good to be paranoid sometimes there's my queue to go to school Dan and the others our here that's funny where is Alice hopefully she comes in today because until i know the truth even though I know it I want to here it come from here mouth then I will tell the teacher and school because I'm so concerned for her its unreal hang on where's Alice I don't see her she better come in today I walked to school the gang

(Julie) "I'm so disturbed about yesterday I didn't get hardly any sleep I was too busy thinking with about poor Alice and how she must be hurting in every possible way imaginable we need to confront her but how"

(Shun) "I'm doing it today its today or never"

"We all agree"

(Mira) "But there's a problem we can't force her to speak and she's going to say nothing happened all the way shun

(Shun)We pressure rise her

(Keith) Basically that's peer pressure

So

(Keith)Ok ok do it your way but don't say I never told you so

I got to school that's weird where's Alice I hope she is ok

(spectra) "Its starting to sound like you love her

(shun) "Whatever man"


	3. authers note

**Authers note **

**Sorry guys for being late with chapter three but it is hard work especially when your trying to make your chapter better than the previous one but i am typing it but i want it long not short so i am aiming on posting it today or tomorrow but i know its not an excuse but its hard work so bare with me and thanks to everyone that read my story and commented it means a lot i promise chapter three will be very good so its worth the wait and i hope you like it and im also on as well so i hope you follow me on there as well **

LizzieLuvsMusic

nightmare804

jeni467

HeyItsAmyGoddard

thunder874

angel025

thanks Diamons Angel Wings for following and adding to your favourites list

thanks to all of you


	4. mad world

Alice pov

No mum please be alright i pleaded in my brain as father walked down stairs and started to kick mum on her side mum groaned in pain as she tried to get up I felt relief

(Alice's father) "bitch get up and Alice get to school now" and hurry up about it I don't want people growing suspicious"

"ok father" i ran to get change i felt a burning sensation that was almost unbearable but I knew i had to as i was putting on my shoes i realised that it was Tuesday pe oh no I will just have to change in the showers i don't want no one to notice the bruises or scars left by father I packed my pe kit and my pack lunch and ran down stairs got my sandwich for breakfast and off i went i had 39 minuets to get to school so i ran i entered the class room 5 minuets early thank god i sat down and thought this is going to be a stress full day why cant the earth just burn to the ground as i rested my head in the palm of my had i saw the bbr look at me in a suspitious way did they hear me yesterday i hope not

Shuns pov

Yes Alice is hear but she looks stressed and worried I need to catch her alone lunch or brake maybe but I need a good answer and if she tries to denies it I'm going to get the gang involved so she better tell me I'm walking over to her seat she's looking at me now runo and Julie and spectra have joined me

Alice pov

Shuns walking over to me with a determined face oh no I look at him but i know what he is going to ask just then Mrs. blossom comes in and tells us to get into our seats lucky me hey I just sat their day dreaming writing in my diary oh I forgot to mention it I have my thick diary and I write down what happens in my day and how I feel it helps but no one knows about it not even mum ouch my bruised belly i lifted up my top and looked down and I saw purple bruises I know it will take weeks for them to go lucky me I have some bandages in my bag just then I heard someone gasp I quickly pulled down my shirt and I slowly looked up and it was Mira clay she looked shocked I quickly shook my head so she wouldn't do what I thought she would which is tell the rest she looked me in the eye and had a sympathized and shocked expression on her face the bell went and I ran out of class so Mira wouldn't catch up with me

Mira pov

Oh my gosh I was sitting in class and I looked at the side of the table as i watched Alice pull up her top i saw massive bruises that are large and they cover most of her belly and they are so large that she only reviled half of them by accident I know there's more I need to find her at brake she gave me that look that said don't tell anyone if its bad I'm going to have to I cant hide that if its untreated it can kill her and I'm going to feel guilty I heard someone call me

(Keith) "Mira" Mira what's wrong?"

I snapped out of my daze

"Oh nothing just a little shocked that's all"

(Keith) "About what"

"Its nothing don't worry about it"

Shuns pov

We were in form and the bell went Alice sprinted off what's up with that I need to know what she's hiding but what's even more strange is Mira's behaviour she's awfully quite and stuck deep in her thoughts I need to know why that is because in form she wasn't like that until she looked at the side of the table towards Alice what did she see what made her upset and spaced out I'm going to ask her

"Mira what's wrong you seem a little distant"

(Mira) "I'll tell you at brake all of you but promise me this you wont talk about it or spread it"

"We promise"

I looked at the whole gang as they slowly nodded in response

Alice's pov

Thank god I'm finally at my class i said to my self can this day get any worse as mira and the rest of the gang came in the class room and mira sat next to me since it was her assigned seet and the rest was behind us mira gave me a look that said you better tell me after this double lesson and i gave her a look that is undeniably do i have to look and she nodded she understood i sighed and saw shun tap her shoulder she replied

(Mira) "What" even though she knew what he was going to ask?

(Shun) "You better tell me at lunch"

Mira ignored him she was getting angry

She turned to me and pointed towards my stomach i new exactly what she was on about i sighed and looked down at my class work and i started to do it and i looked up for the final time her face expression was a sympathized one and then i carried on with my work the bell went after 45 minuets i ran out but i felt a strong hard grip around my skinny wrist i jerked backwards towards the person i swung around saw Mira she gave me a glare if looks could kill then i would be dead i sighed "fine"

I led her to the bathroom and locked the door from the inside no one uses the bathroom we were in because strange things happen

"what do you want mira" i said it a little harsher than expected

(mira) "you know what them bruises i saw in form"

"Oh that"

(mira) "yh that"

It happened a week ago but it got worse and enlarged because of yesterday" i said the last three words quietly so she barely heard me but to my surprise she did

(Mira) "What happened yesterday?"

I told her what happened and i finished saying

"Don't tell anyone promise"

(Mira) "Alice I don't think I can but I will try if I find out you hurt anymore I will tell someone because whether you like it or not your life is in danger" and you need to get those checked out"

"Mira I can't I'm going to make things worse and i don't want people to get involved in what's happening"

(Mira) "Ok Alice but let me bandage those for you at least"

"Ok"

Mira began to bandage my bruises and i gasped and winced at the pain she tried to change my mind about not going to the hospital

(Mira) "Alice you should go to the hospital those bruises has been there for ages and its not safe to not get them treated" "i know your scared Alice but your putting yourself in more danger by not telling anyone"

I ran off as she said that i heard her sigh and i looked back to see if she was following me she wasn't and yes this day has been my worse so far just then shun popped out he had a frown on his face i knew that he knew but i barged pass him and then spectra grabbed my arm "ouch"

(Spectra) "Sorry Alice"

He pulled me backwards and i fell on to him

"Let me go your manhandling me i will tell the teacher"

(Spectra) "And i will just snitch that you got rapped and beaten severely yesterday from your father"

I sighed i was backed in the corner and i couldn't find a way out spectra's face expression was smooth and cool is he always like this i was bought out of my thoughts by spectra's voice

(Spectra) "That's why I'm the smartest kid"

(Dan) "Your an alien your from vestal and your way more advanced than us if you wernt you would be the second smartest Keith"

(Shun) "Can we get back to the subject?"

(Keith) "So you going to say or are you going to keep it a secret until its to late"

"its none of your business"

Shun grabbed my arm and i couldn't take it

I gave a small "owwww" to my surprise he heard it and so did Keith and Mira just then down the hall way

(Gus) "Master spectra i couldn't find you anywhere" "what's going on"

(Shun) "Never mind I will tell you in a minuet"

Shuns pov

I grabbed Alice's arm again and i got the same response it was a whisper but me and keith and mira could here ii

(Shun) "That hurts huh"

I pulled Alice's sleeve and felt her skin and i could feel the difference in textures they were cover up plasters made to match your skin so they were invisible

I attempted to peel one of then as i looked up tears ran down her face i slowly started to remove the sticky cover up as i did i saw a massive purple/black bruise it looked like it has been there for days i tried to remove the others but she snatched her hand away aggressively she stared into my eyes and as she did i stared into her chocolate brown eyes and as i did i felt a connection i cant explain it a connection where you like belong to someone she makes me happy even though i only known her for a week when this is all sorted i will ask her to be my girlfriend and we could be happy together i mean she deserves a bit of happiness don't she how hard can it be.

I watched as she ran off in the corridor

(Mira) "What shall we do?"

(Shun) "There's only one thing to do tell the teacher or go to social services"

(Dan) "Dude that will only upset her more"

(Shun) "i don't care Keith I think you were right i am in love with Alice i want her pain to go away and by telling is the only way to do it"

We headed towards form and i saw alice sitting there she locked upset and desperate from the inside out she was crumbling

Alice's pov

I lifted up my skirt so my bare legs was showing i got my emergency blade out and stared to cut an uneven cut on my leg i watched as my thin fair skin started to split yes it hurt but it felt good i put my skirt back the way it was as i felt a drop of blood trickle down my leg it felt like all my worries are trickling away but not fast enough so i went for the second then the third then the forth now i was content now there was a huge self inflicted gash on my leg and it was very deep but did i care no

I just want someone to save me that's all hydranoid I spoke to my bakugan as he floated out my pocket and onto the table i watched every one look at me the bell went and i fled out the door and into the hell hole

I reached the front door i dogged all the fists frown at me

"Alice" my mum called i ignored her as i continued to run into my room as i did I literally threw my self on the bed i had enough

I pulled out my mp3 player put it at 100% and started to listen to the song as i thought un happy thoughts

**All around me are familiar faces warn out places warn out faces **

I took a knife out the draw and held it and started to play with it thinking all the possible things i could do with it

**Bright and early for the daily races going no where going no where **

(1) I could kill myself release the burden off my father who hates me

(2) I could kill him and release me and my mother from his evil and sinful hands

(3) I continue to hurt myself so i can die slowly and painful until the one who saves me comes or i die waiting for him/her

**Their tears are filling up their glasses no expressions no expressions **

My thoughts scare me sometimes and haunt me some times i want to go but then i decide against it

**Behind my head i want to drown my sorrows no tomorrow no tomorrow **

I want to drown my self and so i don't decide against it hydranoid i will slit my wrist so deep i will bleed to death

**And i find it kind of funny i find it kind of sad the dreams which I'm dying are the best i ever had **

Every night i wake up screaming and sweat dripping and they don't batter an eye lid am i really not that important to the world who will save me who will bring me out of those nightmares and into freedom tell me **who**

**I find it hard to tell you because i find it hard to take when people run in circles **

I don't tell know one because no one listens they will diss miss my presents and continue to scream and shout its not my mothers fault its my fathers

**Its a very very mad world**

I don't understand why is everyone out to get me i feel like an prey being stalked to get killed then eaten and if thats going to happen i can only do two things

(1) Kill the preditors that are stalking me

(2) Kill my self and end it all at least i will have wings soon

The song continued to play

**Children waiting for the day they feel good happy birthday happy birthday **

What happy birthday the presents i get are bruises up and down my body and a black eye and being impregnated and a nasty smoky black atmosphere and bandages and cover up's to cover what going on I envy people sometimes actually no all the time

**And I feel that every child should sit and listen sit and listen**

I feel that every time i try its no good i show people and they just don't listen but what happened today proves me to be wrong people do care do they rrrr i just don't know why does the world have to be so confusing

**Went to school i was very nervous no one knew me no one knew me **

I went to school actually it was ok yeah no one knew me but that's to be expected right but this boy shun i think I'm falling in love its love at first sight right but no i cant i will only hurt him and if father finds out he will kill him

**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson look right through me look right through me**

Even though Mrs. Blossom was a nice teacher i can't help but think that she dosent care about me and she thinks I'm useless like father does

**And i find it kind of funny i find it kind of sad the dreams in which im dying are the best i ever had**

Father makes me feel this way all the time he makes me feel like im an object and i only can be used for his personal desiers am i am i all that im good for tell me am i (i screamed that last part out loud

**I find it hard to tell you because i find it hard to take when people run is circles its a very very**

My life is a circle its like the cycle cant be broken until one of us leaves and right **now I'm contemplating suicide because I'm loosing my sight loosing my mind wish some body can tell me I'm fine nothings all right nothing is fine I'm running and im crying im crying i cant go on living this way (she sung papa roach last resort mentaly in her head)**

**Mad world **

I need answers now

**Gary Jules mad world faded of her mp3 player and her room was silent once more **

**My poem **

Shun loving you is suicide but im willing to take the risk

i need to be in your arms

I need you to look at me and say and tell me that everything is fine because i feel like im crumbling away

And if you don't and i really will draw my very last breath and it will be the last time you ever saw me

And there is only one person to blame my

father


	5. snitch

Mira pov

"shun you cant go and tell her business to people"

(shun) "mira you know im right in doing so and don't tell me no different and if you do i know its a lie i know you would of done it sooner or later"

Finaly mira gave up i hate putting her in her place but i need to do whats right

That night i couldn't help thinking about her i put my ear to the wall and heard shouting and screaming then i heard someone chocked i thought it was Alice but i couldn't be sure then i heard someone shout Alice then i knew the one that was choking was Alice

(Alice's mum) "Alice no" stop she has clearly had enough"

There was silence for a couple of seconds the choking has stopped but then

(Alice's mum) "Alice what are you doing" then i heard the door slam just what is going on i thought to my self

(Alice) "mum i don't want you to get hurt so i shut you out" sorry"

(Alice's mum) "No Alice"

Then i heard screams and slaps and punches and violent coughs and Alice puking Then i heard groans and moans' coming from Alice's father then everything was silent I heard Alice here and there let out a little whimper and yelp i knew exactly wait until i get into school i will tell Mrs. Blossom

Alice pov

Finally father got off me but he then sat on my middle section and held my neck i couldent breath well i tried to breathe he glared at me and it gave me shivers down my spine litraly the he broke the silence

(alices father) know one must know whats going on in here and if they do god help you"

And after that he got off of me and as he did i gasped in pain he realy had done it rough this time i walked in the bathroom that was in my bedroom you see all middle and higher class has them anyways i walked in my bathroom and started to run a bath because i felt dirty from when he was touching me then i walked out the bathroom got my pj's and my mp3 player i placed it on the cabinet and stopped the tap and got in and started to scrub my self just then the mp3 play switched songs (hero by skillet)

**I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today)**

I wonder how long it will be before things turn real bad

**I am just a man Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman) someone save me from the hate**

Can someone save me from all this bitterness and hate before it suffocates me and my mother

**It's just another war Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today) Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live**

I'm waiting for my time hydranoid i wonder how long now before were both berried under dirt but at least we will have wings and rest in peace in haven me and my mother right

(hydranoid) "Yes Alice"

**I need a hero to save me now I need a hero (save me now) I need a hero to save my life A hero'll save me (just in time**

I need shun to save me i recon hes the only one i think im in love with him maybe this is all a dream and shun isn't real and what if my mother is dead then its just me all alone then what will i do i started to cry

**I've gotta fight today To live another day Speakin' my mind today (My voice will be heard today)**

I wish my voice would be heared but is drowned out by screaming and slaps and if i speek my mind today all it will get me is big black bruises and a busted lip and a black eye so im not going to fight i had enough fighting for something that im clearly not going to win or get i started to sigh and started to listen to the song without any mental interruptions

**I've gotta make a stand But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman) My voice will be heard today  
**

**It's just another war Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today) It's just another kill The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_**[Chorus]**_

I need a hero to save my life I need a hero just in time Save me just in time Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I've got a hero (I've got a hero) Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right Today I'm speaking my mind And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)

**A hero's not afraid to give his life A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_**[Chorus]**_

I need a hero Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

**Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I need a hero I need a hero**

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Well i hope he does that was the last of my thoughts

I got out the bath and changed got my mp3 player of the cabinet and threw my self on the bed and slept

I woke up got changed in my baby blue dress and the same colour tights and thin cardigan and shoes which were sandals i covered my black eye and lip with my hair and i looked in the mira and i looked normal

Here we go back to school i opened my front door i grabbed my bag that had lunch already packed and i had a breakfast bar in my hand and put in my mp3 player and walked up the winding path it would of been no problem but yesterday took it out of me my legs felt like they were going to collapse i had small bruises on my neck and the3y were getting larger by the minuet I'm just surprise i held on for this long right i walked up the road listening to (emo emo Schneider by Santa mayfly -German)

(Verse1)  
Sehe ich nach rechts  
Sehe ich nach links  
Ich bin in Storm unter dem Druck  
Die Leute sehe mich nicht  
Niemand, niemant sieht mich  
Weil sehe sie nicht sich  
Und mir haben nicht zu sagen  
Laufe dorthin wo ist die Still  
Sehe ich vorwarts  
Sehe nicht ruckwarts  
Das ist nicht ein Witz  
Es ist funf vor sechs  
Oben faden Blitze  
Uten stohnen Geistse  
Verschwinden -schwierigkeit  
Aber ich mache mir nicht daraus

Chorus (2 times)  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo, Emo, Emo Schneider

(Verse 2)  
Bist du traurig – nein  
Bist du traurig – nein  
Es allen so - fein  
Es allen so – fein  
Rein is dein Blick, rein ist dein Blick  
Tranen singen, tranen singen, tranen singen –tick!

Heute es ist Schwarz  
Ich glaube  
Morgen wird es Weiss  
Und ich weiss  
Lebens linien gleich fur allen  
Immer immer gleich, stehe  
Versuche zu vergessen  
Losche alle was war gestern,  
Nehme schweigend zigaretten  
Suche feuer, zum Fluss ich trette

Chorus (2 times)  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo, Emo, Emo Schneider

(Bridge)  
Wenn Gehirnen leiden kaufe sich die Schneider  
kaufe sich die, kaufe sich die, kaufe sich die Schneider  
Wenn Gehirnen leiden kaufe sich die Schneider  
kaufe sich die, kaufe sich die, kaufe sich die Schneider  
kaufe sich die Schneider, wenn gehirnrn leiden, kaufe sich die schnieder, emo emo Schneider

Chorus  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo Schneider  
Emo, Emo, Emo, Emo Schneïder

Shun pov

"Hurry the hell up Dan"

(Dan) "Dude wait up what's the rush"

"i will tell you in brake"

(Dan) "Finally were at school we can sit down"

We entered the class room and i whispered some thing in Mrs. blossoms ear and she made an announcement out loud some thing i didn't want her to do

(Mrs. Blossom) "Could all the bakugan battle brawlers stay back except from Gus grav and could Alice stay back please

I watched Alice lift up her head and I saw a black patch i looked harder but couldn't see the rest Mrs. blossom left to go to the office just 2 minuets left then Mrs. blossom and my mother she nodded to me i knew why she was here to take alice to the hospital and find out what's going on my mother is a doctor and she knows a heck of a lot on bruises and things like that

Alice pov

I knew he would tell i knew it and who's this lady it might be a doctor they know there's only one thing make a b line for the door and run away know one must know just then i felt a sharp pain coming from my rips i clutched them and started to groan in pain the bell went and everyone not to my surprise made a b line for the door as did i but i was caught shun pulled me back and Mrs. blossom shut the door i looked down not wanting to meet their gaze but i felt it harden and i looked up and i saw shun let go of my hand and very gently try and move my hair out of my face i pushed his hand away which i shouldn't of done that

Just then Mira stepped forward and shuns mother held me and moved away my hair to revile my black eye and a busted lip

(Shuns mum) "i know someone has hit her because you only get those types of bruises when someone hits you Alice tell me has someone hit you"

She said it softly to me i wanted to tell them but i denied it and said "no"

Shun jumped in much to my disadvantage

(Shun) "She's lying"

(Shuns mother) "Look Alice if someone's hitting you i will find out and by the look of your face there is someone and if you don't tell me I will get social services involved"

"no ones hitting me alright I'm perfectly fine"

There's that sharp pain again i hugged my ribs and i collapsed screaming in pain then everything went black


	6. tests - pregnant or not

I woke up on something soft I yanked my arm in a panic ouch that hurt I looked at the arm that the pain came from huh an IV tube and I looked at my body I still had my clothes on then I tried to sit up ouch that pain I lifted up my top and I felt a small bump and I felt my ribs and I heard a grinding noise I tried to sit up but somebody went I pushed me down I looked up and I saw shun and a doctor/nurse came in and started to restrain me to the bed I felt useless as she pulled out a needle I started to panic and started to try and get off the bed but it was no use

I looked out the door and saw a police officer trying to stop my father getting through the door since when did he arrive I was pulled out of my thoughts by a stinging sensation the needle was in and then out a couple of seconds past and I was out of it

_Where am I I was running up the grass hills tears running down my face and blood everywhere my legs collapsed under the weight of someone's force I looked up it was my father I looked to the side of me and saw my mother laying there her blood stained gown blew in the wind I screamed but it was muffled by my father's moans what was he doing I don't know because I woke up from my nightmare _

My vision was blurry I looked up and saw a bright light it was so bright I closed my eyes I felt someone undress me

(Shuns mother) "Shun pass me the hospital gown"

(Shun) "Here you go is she going to be alright"

(Shuns mother) its early days but if we have enough evidence then we could get her out of this but something tells me she isn't going to speak willingly"

I heard the camera snaps there taking pictures of my bruises I must stop them before the court finds out yeah I want to be free but I can't help but feel I'm going to get into trouble for it if he gets off the hook so I'm not going to say anything I felt them put the hospital gown on it felt cold but fresh like it doesn't cling to your skin I was put back in bed and the doctor/nurse and shun left

Shuns pov

Alice is body is worse than I thought every inch of skin is covered in scars bruises and fresh bleeding marks I will do what it takes to free her from her nightmare

(Shuns mother) "Shun I need to talk to you"

"Yeah what is it"

(Shuns mother) "I think Alice is pregnant but I need to do more tests and her father is not giving up so I think he has something to hide we all know its abuse but the poor little girl isn't going to speake you can tell if she's put up with it this long she isn't going to talk so I need to collect evidence forcefully and she is going down a long road to recovery shun"

I stood their gobsmacked Alice is pregnant I cringed at the thought of her father's poisonous sperm swimming in side her and fertilizing her innocent egg

"Basically that is incest and it's against the law so he can get done for rape am I correct"

(Shuns mother) "yes he can but I need to confirm it and print out the results and keep it safe she looks like she would do almost anything to protect her father but why what has he got over her"

"I don't know but I will see if I can prise it out of her" "but I'm not holding any promises"

(Shuns mother) "Ok and also all your friends know about my findings and I asked them to give me a statement so I can give it to the police women and I need you to do the same"

"Ok"

(Shuns mother) "Thanks shun"

Then that was that I wonder does she even know and does her father know probably no but what if her father finds out what will happen to her I hate not knowing things it drives me crazy and I can't think strait I'm going to be here for Alice weather she likes it or not

Alice's pov

I was laying their still as can be but then I get this twinge I gag then I went to be sick I vomited and because I was tied down I couldn't get it out my mouth and I choked but then shun came to my rescue and untied me I vomited all day it was 12;00 and I'm still awake my body isn't allowing me to sleep even though I am tired my eyes won't close

Just then the nurse came in

(Shuns mother) "Alice you need to rest"

"I can't sleep I'm trying and it's not working"

(Shuns mother) "Do you need to go to the toilet"

"Yes"

(Shuns mother) "ok Alice could you do me a favour"

"Yes"

(Shuns mother) "Go in the toilet and wee in this pot do you need help"

"No" I replied un enthusiastically

I went into the bath room waddling along because I was still sore and torn I went inside took out the pot and placed it under me and I urinated it was a little more difficult than I thought I looked down and saw stiches where my father tore me I sighed I doubt I would be able to cover this up I wiped myself and walked back to my hospital bed and handed the pot over to the nurse she ruffled my hair and left saying

(Shuns mother)"now get some sleep

"Ok"

I closed my eyes and fell to sleep dreaming for the first time in ages


	7. arguments and strangers or are they

Shuns pov

(Shuns mother) "Oi shun wake up I got the test alice is"

"She's what?" who and what are you talking about?"

(Shuns mother) "Alice" "and about how shes pregnant"

(Shun) "What about alice is everything alright?"

(Shuns mother) "I wouldn't say alright but I found out she is pregnant and while she was a sleep I took a swab and found her father's semen on it and she's 2 months pregnant and she doesn't know and nor does her father i dont think the fathers aware that hes got his daughter pregnant"

"So her father did get alice pregnant and who's going to break the news to her and isnt that incest"

(Shuns mother) "I was thinking you would go and tell her and it is incest"

"Fine I will tell her" I sighed and walked off into her room

Alice it's me shun I got to tell you something she looked at me obviously not grateful she was there but I shrugged it off because it must be a lot to take in

(Alice) "What do you want first you snitch on me and then you're coming in here acting like you didn't do anything?"

She half yelled to me

"Alice I can explain" but before I could finish she interrupted me

(Alice) "Shun I don't want to hear it I trusted you lot to keep things quiet but no its too much to ask of any of you"

Alice you're an **ungrateful **bastered who acts like they love to get beatings and impregnated fine I won't give you my help and when you come crying and begging to me I will turn you away so remember this and here's a news flash idiot your pregnant that's right **p.r.e.g.n.a.n.t **so congrats on that not so go on run back to him and see how long you will last I can't watch you get hurt know more so I'm going to turn away from you and act like I don't know you or anything going on"

I stormed out the room

(Shuns mother) "I take it things didn't go well"

"No because she's an ungrateful **bitch** and all she wants to do is run back to that poisonous father of hers "

(Shuns mother) "Shun you can't say that there might be a reason"

"What reason could there possibly be other than she obviously likes the pain fucking **whore** and do you know what I don't care does my face looked bothered"

(Shuns mother) "No not at the moment but when you think of what you just said you will regret it trust me shun I know"

"Whatever "

I heard my mum sigh

As I stormed off down the corridor

Alice pov

I heard him screaming at his mum calling me a whore and things like that do you know what I don't need his sympathy he's so hart less and selfish if he really cared he would off spoke to me about this and now when I get home theirs going to be some serious consequences and oh my gosh im pregnant father can't know about this he'll probably kill me I don't know what to do I laid my head back and started to cry just then there was a huge bang on the door it's my father

Just then shuns mom came to the scene

Hang on sir she can't go home with you just yet

"I don't care at this moment she's my daughter and I have rights now hand her over or I will take her by force"

Before he could hurt anybody I waddled my way two the door and opened it and walked towards him

"I feel fine now "

Even though it was a lie

he grabbed me forcefully by the arm and gave me a look that said you better not of told them me understanding the look I shook my head he smiled it was an evil smile we got home and I walked up stairs it was a lot to do I got changed and he walked up stairs thinking what did I do wrong now

(Alice's father) "Have they got any evidence?"

"no"

(Alice's father) "are you sure"

"Yes father"

To my surprise he left me

No one's pov

Outside the house a slim figure and long hair swaying in the midnight breeze was watching them

So she's pregnant hey and she isn't going to tell her father well not for long Alice I will tell your father and then I can have my dear shun back he probably misses me already poor boy he doesn't know he's in love with me in school Alice I'm going to make your life hell"

There were three different pitched giggles in the back ground

"Right girls"

(Girls) "Right"

They disappeared and ran off in the night sky

Shuns pov

Hey that's weird I thought I saw a figure standing there just now all well it might be my imagination and I carried on walking I walked back to the hospital I was feeling guilty my mother was right she knew I would I just got mad and lost my patience its very rare we ninja's loose our patience but it happens from time to time all well there is no excuse I will just apologise and clear the air and show her I'm sorry

I walked in the pure whit building it smelt of disinfectant like it always did the fresh smelt smelt so nice this is why I loved to go into the hospital I met my mum on the second floor she looked hysterical

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked

(Shuns mother) "He's just taken Alice"

"Who"

(Shuns mother) "Alice's father and since he's her guardian we couldn't do anything about it"

"Oh no" I ran off the corridor only to be stopped by my mother

(Shuns mother) Shun don't if you go to her house you might make the beating worse

"How can you expect me not to go after her "

(Shuns mother) "Shun don't let's just sit back until tomorrow I will take her out of school in a couple of days and I will have a police with me so it isn't classed as kidnapping"

"Alright" I reluctantly stayed where I was

Alice pov

Finally peace I laid on my silky smooth bed and stayed still I was called for dinner mum decided to give me a brake so I wouldn't have to cook and I'm thankful for it I slowly walked down stairs and sat on a wooden chair I tucked myself in and didn't look up until my food came

"Thanks mum it smells delicious"

(Alice's mother) "Thanks sweetie I hope you enjoy it"

"I always do mum so you don't even have to say that"

She gave me one of her weak smiles and I gave her one back to be honest we haven't smiled properly in ages it seems like a lifetime ago when we would smile and laugh and joke with each other what changed you may ask you see I'm not really sure myself I ate quickly and ran upstairs so I wouldn't be seen or heard it saves me from quite a few beatings I was called

(Alice's father) "**Alice**!"

"Yes father"

Go and get some groceries from the shop and make it quick or else

Ok

I went out in the cold air and went to the shop it was really dangerous going out at midnight especially on the main roads yes the roads were busy but a lot of things happen and I hated going out at this time I swear he only does this to me to make my life more miserable than it already is

I got out my list and start to shop around I heard a group of girls all different pitches I recognised one of them her name was autumn and she loved shun the boy that was helping me there was rumour's going around that she was jealous of me for being next to shun but you can't blame me because he is one **hot** guy any way I waked pass them and looked over my shoulder the group leader turned her nose at me and started to look up and down I wanted to say what's your problem but I decided against it because it's only going to cause more problems


	8. authors note

Authors note for chapter 8

Sorry guys if there is any confusion Alice is pregnant by her father not her brother but her baby would be her brother or sister/son or daughter

And another thing chapter 8 has been taking long to post because I had many review saying make it longer so I am but I will try to post today if not tomorrow and also since I am taking long I will post another chapter strait after this one and its ok I love any review you lot throw at me and I will not take it the wrong way ok and thanks for viewing the story and posting your comments it means a lot and now I get when people say its hard work writing a story and trying to keep up with homework but my story's more interesting than the home work so it can wait a few days lol


	9. bullies are caught red handed

I returned home soaking and drenched I put the bags of goods away and walked up stairs schools in 3 hours let me make the most of the 3 hours I have left and get some sleep I threw myself on my bed and I gave an uncomfortable moan and fell asleep

I woke up to the sound of an alarm urrgh school grate how worse can it get I walked to school still annoyed but sad why am I sad I don't know why but I am anyway I got so many looks I knew what they were looking at but I pretended not to notice and I sat down across from shun I gave an annoyed sigh and caught all of them staring at me then I heard them whisper some thing

(Mira) "Shun you need to apologise and forgive her she probably has got a point" and also stop being arrogant because it's not fooling me because I know your hurting in side"

(Shun) "Ok you got me but she's the one who's being difficult

Then I jumped in

"oh ok I'm being difficult ok then here's a news flash I was being like that for two reasons twat (1) "so I don't have to leave my mother there to take all of the beatings and" (2) "because I was scared for you shun because if he finds you I don't know if you will live to tell the tale" "you ignorant stuck up boy"

Then I walked off then I heard someone call my name "Alice" I looked back and shun was running after me then everything was a blur as I felt a nock to my head and then I saw my life flash before my eyes I went into a dark hazy sleep it was me in the future my body covered in dirt and bugs crawling in and out of me I gathered I'm in a coffin is this me in the future I was woke up by shun

"Alice I'm sorry I miss understood you I had no right in calling you all those names I hope you can forgive me not having you around is like I am nothing like I don't belong anywhere Alice I …I love you with all my heart and soul do you feel the same way"

No way did he just say that am I dreaming or is this real yes it is he …he loves me oh my gosh

Yes shun I do forgive you for being an ass hole and I do feel the same way but something tells me this isn't the right time but I love you to but I know some people will not like it like the fan girls in our school I got off of the large bed and went to brake I didn't go with him because I don't want anyone knowing about us

Just them autumn came barging into me I gave and an angry sigh then as I knew confrontation happened "what autumn"

Shuns mine ok not yours you pregnant whore

"How do you know who told you"

(Autumn) "No one told me I was spying at the hospital and found out but from here and out you better be careful who you speak to and where you go" Alice"

She walked away leaving me in shock and I turned around to go outside and eat by myself I thought she was done obviously not she swiftly turned back around and kicked me in my back I stumbled head first to the wall and hit it off of it now I was angry I turned around to look the demon of a girl in the eye

(Autumn) "What's the matter Alice cat got your tongue?"

"It's not my fault that shun doesn't like you I didn't take him away from you just face it he doesn't like you so stop trying your starting to piss them off with your constant flirting and your annoying high pitched voice you bully"

(Autumn) "Bully I'm a bully you don't know the meaning of that word Alice I can make your life hell"

"My life's already hell autumn so you're a little late on that one by the way stalk someone else because it's not working love" I practically hissed at her

She lunged at me I dogged her but then to my surprise the group joined in I was outnumbered by three it was all over in the matter of minutes I laid their coughing up blood

(Autumn) "Look at her she's so weak ok girl lets finish this lets bruise this pretty little face and see if shun wants to go out with her now"

They continued to kick me and punch me they held me down and one held my head still so autumn can beat the hell out of me I must say she has a strong punch when it was over I went to the toilet and cleaned myself up and wiped the blood of my face and there was a lot of it I walked out of the toilet to see her standing there again and she told me

(Autumn) "You better keep your mouth shut ok or your beatings will get worse for you here on out"

I nodded and walked past her towards my lesson English that's great I sit next to Mira but I like Mira so this shouldn't be so much of a drag I walked over to her then I felt something in front of me and I automatically tripped over it with a big thud but I cushioned my landing by falling on my side big mistake because my ribs are still broken I let out a little moan and got strait back up then walked over to Mira I didn't bother arguing because I didn't see the point it will just get me a bigger beating at lunch time I was dreading lunch I really was is my school life more hurtful than my home life well I will just bear with it that's all I can do until mums out of this situation then I will go and open my mouth but until then it isn't going to happen soon though

I took my seat and Mira started to speak to me

(Mira) "Alice what the hell was that why didn't you speak up or stand up for yourself"

"it's because I'm tired of fighting I have hardly any energy left and I'm saving it until I get home because I need all the energy I can get"

(Mira) "Alice why do you go back"

"Like I said before I don't want mum taking all the beatings for me her body is on the brink of giving up so if I can by her some time to rest by taking her beatings then I will"

(Mira) "Alice are you sure that's what she wants her only child to get an un just beating and so severely"

"don't take it in that way she doesn't want me to do it I'm just returning her the favour because when I was small she used to throw herself in the middle of punches and protect me but now her body can't do it anymore so I am"

(Mira) "So you mean this has been happening for years"

"Yeah but I don't know why I never asked her at all why this happened he was never like this before until turned 5 years old that's when he turned abusive"

(Mira) "You should ask Alice and whatever the reason is it doesn't justify what he does to you and it's not your fault either but I still think you shouldn't go there tonight"

"I have to Mira but I promise I will ask and only tell you what answer I get"

(Mira) "Cool and by the way what happened to your face I can see outline of bruising"

"Oh it's nothing"

(Mira) "Alice don't lie to me it's your father isn't it"

"Actually it's not but I'm not telling you who"

(Mira) "Why"

"Can you just drop it please?"

(Mira) "Very well but if I see you hurt again or get an inkling that your hurt I will pressure you to tell me and the others ok"

"Ok"

It's now lunch I walked down the stairs into the car park/playground that very rarely had children in it and adults I walked over to the wooden round smooth table and took a seat and rummaged in my bag to find my lunch thank god I found it I placed it on the table and ate slowly and quietly thinking many things then I heard their annoying voices again I turned my head slowly just in case they didn't know I was there but chances are small but it was too late they were heading over to me hastily I thought to myself lets get this over with and I saved them the trouble and walked over to them and immediately it started they let me go when they heard feet coming in their direction but they were to late to escape it was shun and the others coming to my aid

Then I heard a venomous angry scream come from shun "autumn!" why "why did you do this"

Shuns pov

(Mira) "So that's what's happening"

"What's happening?"

"Alice came into English with a bruising face and black eye" so I'm assuming it's because of them four fan girls

"autumn" Why" why did you do this"

She didn't answer me straight away

(Autumn) "because that ugly bruised up weak bitch took you away from me" "and I guess I got jealous and started to take out my anger out on her she makes an excellent punching bag you know" "babe please forgive me and forget this ever happened"

"what are you talking about I never loved you and I never will because (1) your annoying (2) you think of yourself so that makes you self-centred (3) I hate your guts and everything about you" I don't know who told you I like you but your sorely mistaken because I hate fan girls get it through that thick skull of yours and also if you go near Alice again I will show you a side that you never have seen before because she's my girlfriend now so get over it you deluded bitch and also the only bitch I see around here is you so congrats you just described you're self now run along before I do it for you

That was a lot but I hope they haven't been beating Alice up for too long because if they have I will never forgive myself

Alice pov

After that the day went smooth now it's going back home and walking into hells door once more but with one question on my mind why I was thinking this all the way home why has he turned into a monster and what happened I will confront them both after I know he isn't intoxicated with alcohol I sighed this is it my questions can be asked


	10. why?

I walked in the house the floor is squeaky clean I run up stairs to get changed and I wait for them both to come in I half expect father to hit me when he walked through the door but the door opened and to my surprise he didn't he saw me but he didn't bother to shout at me raise his hand to me he done **nothing **nothing at all that's strange but in a way its kind of good because my body is tiered to day to struggle out of the beating I would of got I head down the long winding elegant stairs and joined them in the kitchen he seemed calm enough to ask the question so I did

"Father why are you so abusive to me and my mother"

They were both quiet it was an awkward silence so I waited for them to break the silence and to my surprise mum was the first one

(Alice's mother) "Do you want me to tell her or do you want to do it"

(Alice's father) "You can because I'm not going to listen to it because I don't want to be reminded

I watched as my father left the table and went upstairs probably to his room to get some sleep and then I resumed back at the question in hand **why** She looked deep in to my eyes and started to speak after sighing

_First Flashback_

_It happened when you turned five I was inside the house because we had guests over and as you know you need to get around to everyone so I did but I was a little tipsy and got led up stairs and into a bed room and started to you know what and as we were doing that I didn't hear your father coming up the stairs and I tried to be quiet but it was no use he had already heard me and he swung the door wide open and the guy that had led me in the bedroom ran off I don't know where but he just ran I looked into your fathers eyes I knew he could sense fear and I could sense anger and hatred _

"_So that's why is that it is that all you did and how dare he hit us because of that" _

_She shook her head _

_(Alice's mum) "No Alice there's another incident listen please listen carefully"_

_I looked deep into her sad eyes and watched her close them and then she spoke letting a single tear drop run down her face I wanted to wipe it but I decided against it and let her be for a few minutes then she spoke _

_Second flash back _

_and then there was another time when I was stuck in the house your father still hadn't forgive me for the incident before but trusted me enough to leave me on my own so he did and I heard a window smash so I ran upstairs with my pregnant self to investigate knowing he wouldn't be happy if he saw the window shattered and broken I entered in his room where the sound came from and it wasn't there I searched every single room but came to yours and opened it and saw the shattered window but before I could do anything the man jumped at me and I took the weapon that laid behind your bed and strike at him it was enough to keep him down but I didn't know at the time and I killed him striking a blow to his head well after that you're father came home and walked up stairs following my screams _

_Alice's father_

_What the fuck he walked over to the body and examined the face _

_What have you done you bitch you killed my brother_

_I didn't know honest I didn't he broke in and I panicked I struck him and he was down but I guess I thought he would be able to stand up and escape and I swung at him again and killed him by accident _

_That's my brother he screamed at her and she ran down stairs and listened to her father crying softly she quietly walked up the stairs and watched him cradling his dead brother in his arms rocking back and forth tears streaming down his sore red face the next day he had the funeral and he got him cremated he's on the shelf …_

I interrupted "Then why does he hate me instead of you "

He hates you because you were always calling for me as a little kid and trying to protect me and your father didn't like that so he directed most of his anger out on you he saw you as a traitor so he didn't want you dead because he sees no pleasure in that so he rather causes you grief and misery and he know you won't open your mouth about it because your too scared

She carried on

(Alice's mother) "And after that I missed carried"

"Why did you miss carry?"

Because after that your father turned violent and started drinking to remove all his hatred but it made him angrier and he became abusive and he carried on and killed the baby so that's that does that answer your question

just then their was a huge bang and I knew my father was waking up he walked down the stairs towards us and started to shout and head towards us I naturally ducked when I saw a punch coming for me but mother on the other hand hasn't recovered from the last time so she was slow and got caught and father pined her to the wall my efforts to get him of off her was futile but then something snapped in side me and for once in my life I spoke up

"I know why your doing this but it isn't a good enough reason to do this to us yeah you lost your brother but he broke in and god knows what would of happened if mother left him alone and walked away you got to understand that"

(Alice's father) "what would you know what its like to be hurt over and over by someone who you thought who loved you and also you don't know what it feels like to lose someone"

"yes i do know what its like to be hurt over and over again by someone who I thought loved me" "father"

the last part left a bitter taste in my mouth I don't class him as my father but I know if I don't give him the respect he wants then he's going to get angry even more and mother is in a critical state at the moment she's still recovering from the fall down the stairs and father wont let any of us go to the hospital just in case we open our mouths he's paranoid

(Alice's father) ahahahahaha don't make me laugh you don't know anything your a kid how can I put this simply your hart hasn't been hurt or tampered with in such away where it never heals you see my hart is broken basically there's a piece missing and until that piece is replaced I will keep doing this until its mended

go to hell you monster you mean nothing to me

listen daughter im the one who feeds you puts a roof over your head and puts clothes on your back basically what im trying to say is your finished without me

reality hit me and I remembered everything its true what hes saying without me I have know where to go and I will surly die if he kicks me out I sighed in defeat I couldent win this one but to my surprise he let her go she went dropping to the ground and he walked out the door thank god for that what else could go wrong


	11. authers notes

Authors note

I am writing another chapter i just started I've been busy watching naruto and its highly addictive that's why it has been taking long to update and posting new chapters sorry about that

Sorry dark rose i miss read your question yes the baby would be her brother or sister and her daughter or son

And lizzy change your name because your name is very weird and i will be telling you in school tomorrow as well so be prepared so see you tomorrow emo emo Schneider just kidding btw i know your not the Schneider part but your like my sis but emo so your my emo sis

I will try and finish the new chapter today if not tomorrow and im currently working on another story so updates might not be as frequent but i wont abandon this story I'm currently setting my self a goal; i will try writing one chapter every two days so each chapter will take me two days to write ok ppl

And i will promise to try and make them longer and thanks for all the reviews and people who read my story you guys are awesome and as always it means a lot


	12. stabbed beaten bruised and torn

2 months later

I was walking alone shun offered to walk me home I decided against it because my father doesn't know yet and I'm not planning to tell him about it

That's when I saw autumn she had a whole group with her most of it was boys and they were walking strait at me so I went another way but at the corner of my eye I saw something silver and I instantly knew it was a knife so I instantly started to run home and I heard feet closely chasing me and I panicked

Autumn's pov

"Get her find her kill her shuns mine"

I started to chase her she's fast for someone who gets abused frequently just wait until I get my hands on her I'm going to kill her

I positioned the knife perfectly so I could strike her accurately I didn't want to kill her strait away I want to have a little fun with her first well at least this way she's out of my way and besides she should be grateful right I'm relieving her from her life hahahaha

"I will have my revenge Alice when I find you I will kill you" I screamed and I knew she heard me because her foot steps went quicker I knew where she was heading so it was a breeze to catch up to her I turned a short cut and stood right in front of her and I ran into her and felt a warm sticky liquid substance I knew I had done it I stabbed her in her stomach and I twisted it around making the wound bigger and watched her collapse to the floor and the rest of the group came and I walked off saying

"do what you will with her but kill her after you finished and make sure there is no evidence left ok now have fun and oh Alice behave for them you don't want your torture to hurt more do you"

And after that I heard a zip being un done and a little whimper coming from Alice's mouth and I ran away from the scene of the crime

Alice's pov

I was running and out of nowhere autumn came and ran at me and I felt a sharp object pierce my stomach with so much force and she twisted it around I couldn't scream because it was stuck in the back of my throat and I just dropped to the ground because of the over whelming pain and as I did she walked off saying something but I didn't hear her properly and then a boy came I didn't bother trying to get out of the situation I felt physically and emotionally drained I only muttered one word

"**Why**"

He looked at me surprised at my question as he continued to thrust forcefully into me and he looked at me again and then he stopped I was trying to force my eyes open but before they closed I heard

(Pain) "Shit I regret doing this shuns going to kill me because it's his girlfriend I have basically betrayed my friend

And with that I felt my body going cold and stiff as my eyes closed permanently and I couldn't fight it so I let it happen

Pain pov

I gently took myself out of her and got dressed I touched her she was stone cold I told the other boys to run before anyone found out I put my ear to her chest and I could hear a faint hart beat but not as strong as I would like but it was their I tried picking her up but blood flowed out of her like a never ending stream not only from the wound in your stomach but from her private area but I needed to get her off the floor so I didn't care if blood was pouring out of her I managed to carry her to my house I laid her on the bed and got a wet cloth and started to wipe her down when I was finished I pulled up her top

"oh fuck she's pregnant I hope I didn't harm the baby I set work on bandaging her wound I picked a thick cotton pad and made it damp and placed it on her belly and held it there by a bandage and some surgical tape

I carried her bridal style and covered her by a white fluffy blanket so know one noticed she's been horribly raped by me I was clean because I changed my clothes I was about to go out the door but I heard police and they were close so I walked in my apartment again and placed her in the bed

"this is going to be one long night"

I put the covers over her and stroked her gingery orang hair I heard about her past because of shun I just can't believe I did that over autumn's jealousy towards the girl she's like my little sister but come on this order felt so wrong in her eyes she probably thought I was a monster and tell you the truth I was that's how I got the nickname pain my real name is razor and now I'm feeling guilty I got another clean rag and started to wipe her there was still a lot of blood flowing out of her of course their was I did it very rough and hard and it didn't help when my penis went stiff it made it more painful for her

"I've proper done it now haven't I I'm sorry Alice and shun"

It was now morning I was watching her all night and kept an eye on her heart beat and I whipped her several times my bed is literally covered in blood her heart beat is still faint and the blood out of her private area and belly are still viciously bleeding I sat on the edge of my blood stained bed and started crying what have I done I thought to myself as I looked up I looked at the time

"She must be starving by now"

Lucky I looked into my draw and found a rubber feeding tube it was massive but it was designed that way because I wanted it to be painful for my victims so they don't rebel against me again and when I mean rebel I mean the type when they stopped eating and drinking all together but there was my victims and I felt no remorse but Alice needed to eat if she and I wanted her to come out of her unconsciousness/Acoma

I fried some sausages and bacon and put it in the blender so it was well sliced and mushy I added water and blended that in as well so it was lumpy and watery and poured it into a jug and bought the rubber tube with me I sat her up slowly to make sure I didn't aggravated her wounds any more than they are I placed the tube in her mouth and pushed it in slowly until it reached the mark I drew on it and by that I knew I reached the stomach

I poured the watery lumpy substance down the long rubbery tube slowly I poured half of it in the tube and put the rest of it in the fridge I started to make her a food time table

Monday

Breakfast ; sausage and bacon

Snack; sandwich

Lunch; soup

Dinner; anything I cook

Pudding; anything I bake

Tuesday

Breakfast ; hash browns bread sausage bacon eggs chips

Snack; pasta pot

Lunch; quiche

Dinner; anything I cook

Pudding; anything I bake

Wednesday

Breakfast; Weetabix

Snack; pizza

Lunch; kebab

Dinner; gammon

Pudding; banana cake

Thursday

Breakfast; anything I choose

Snack; anything I choose

Lunch; soup

Dinner

; beef stake

Pudding; chocolate sheets

Friday

Breakfast;

Hash browns sausage bacon eggs chips bread mushrooms

Snack; anything I choose

Lunch; curry

Dinner; roast chicken

Pudding; white chocolate tart

Saturday

Breakfast; mc Donald's breakfast

Snack; soup

Lunch; anything I choose

Dinner; spaghetti and meatballs

Pudding; apple crumble

Sunday

Breakfast; fruit and fibre mix

Snack; anything I choose

Lunch; tacos

Dinner; pizza

Pudding; anything I bake

It took me some time but I did it today was Monday I already give her breakfast so I can relax a bit but not for too long soon I will have to get her too the hospital without anyone realising its me that is going to be a challenge but I'm up for it but for now if she carries on bleeding this way its better if she stays with me for now I just need to hide my guilt but what if autumn's comes round and see she's not killed them what I'm going to think of a plan but for now the only plan for me is to get my ass on that sofa and watch Jeremy Kyle and leave my bedroom door open I set my alarm every 20 minutes it should go off that should be ok for now and if she gets worse then I will set it at a much shorter time in an hour and a half its snack time for Alice I just hope she can hold out until I can get her into the hospital and I hope that baby's ok I hope it don't die I wonder who it is maybe its shun but it can't be he would tell me right because I'm one of his closest friend it can't be shuns can it?

The buzzer went off I answered it it was autumn oh god heres one of my worst nightmares come true how worse can this get I let her inn knowing if I don't it will cause more trouble for me and for alice I sighed and theitr was a nock at the door I opened it

"Wow that was fast"

(Autumn) "Where is she I know you have her because I talked with the other boys and they said they saw you carrying her?"

"Autumn what are you talking about?"

(Autumn) "Don't lie to me razor I know you have her"

"Please don't do anything stupid and rash because you're only going to regret it like I did like 150 times"

She barged into my room and I knew what she saw she turned around and backhanded me it didn't hurt but I was in shock

Autumn's pov

I came barging into his room to find that bitch on his bed she stained his bed whith her poisonous blood I turned around and backhanded him

I want you to kill her not keep her alive so go and do it now"

I handed him the knife he refused it

(Razor) "I can't bring myself to do it and because of jealousy isn't a strong enough reason to do it little sis she's obviously had enough"

I bet you if she want shuns girlfriend you would of killed her correct

(Razor) No you're not correct I would of have sympathy toward her any way she looked at me in that ally way she was petrified and she didn't even try to get loose she seemed to know it would make her situation worse and I'm not going to stand there and let you hurt her anymore can't you get it through your thick head shun doesn't love you and by doing this it isn't helping your case now is it"

"Fine if that's how you feel I will just grass you up to the police that you raped Alice and pinned her to the floor and started to sexually use her as a toy"

(Razor) "You can be like that but I don't trust you to take her to the hospital so I'm going to do it by self then hand myself in and tell the truth"

"Fine you win for now but I got another plan up my sleeve and you can't stop me and soon you're going to wish you killed her and freed her from this life when you had a chance to razor"

(Razor) "Whatever your plan is I will stop you now can you get out of my sight you bitch and here's a news flash for you she's not the whore you are"

Says you you're the one who let girls suck on your long sausage and you gain pleasure out of it as well you disgusting bastard and you use girls as well for a bed toy that all you view us as so what changed"

"At least I didn't fuck the whole neighbourhood you slag and for the record you were one of them girls you didn't mind when you were doing it actually you insisted I didn't tell you to do it so get your facts right"

He shut the door on me how dare he now for my wicked plan

Pains pov

At least she's out of the way she can really get me angry sometimes and today was one of them times at least she's gone now it's time to check if Alice's private has stopped bleeding I put on a pair of gloves and realized it had dent stopped yet because I tore her pretty badly so I started to stich it up it was hard work but at least she didn't feel it for now until she wakes up that's if she does wake up I sighed this is such a drag I thought to myself and I walked back in the front room and watched my program but this time in peace until it was time to give her food and check on her and remove the bed sheets


	13. prison cell

Shun pov

Where's Alice she's been missing and i cant find her anywhere and her dad don't seem bothered by it at all what a jerk i wonder has autumn got anything to do with it i walked to school deep in my thoughts and something popped into my brain and decided to skip school for the day so i did and turned in the direction of one of my closest friends razor maybe he knew if autumn was behind alice going missing and plus its been a couple of weeks last time i checked on him i rung his buzzer and he answered it

(Pain) who is it

"Its your closest friend shun"

(Pain) "Oh shun come on in"

And with that i opened the door and ran up the stairs since I'm a ninja i could get their quick and he opened the door i walked in i already new something was up

"ok your hiding something"

Don't get mad shun but your girlfriend is kind of unconscious and might be in Acoma and me and autumn has something to do with it

I didn't want to hear no more i heard enough i instantly punched him i don't want to know what you did to her but as far as trust goes i got a pretty good idea of what you dod to her but what did autumn do to her when i get to school actually now im going to school i want to see her smug little face before i beat her pretty badly i will put her in the hospital

Shun wait

I am really trying not to stab you right now so i was you take alice to a doctor and leave me the hell alone you were supposed to be my friend and you did this unforgivable better still let me take Alice to the hospital

(Pain) "No shun you can't move her she's badly hurt"

"And who's faults' that huh"

"I want to see her in the hospital today i swear razor you might be bad but you know me and I don't hesitate to kill and play with my victims"

"He sighed in defeat fine shun but i could of killed her I didn't realize until it was too late"

I took the knife out of my pocket and threw it at him it went strait at the wall

"You're lucky it wasn't your head"

(Pain) I get your point so can you stop it I got Alice in my hands "

Just drop her to the hospital and stay away from her and me for good I jumped out the window and headed to school i was late but i didn't care it was brake and then i set to find autumn it wasn't hard to find her she was flirting with Keith i grabbed her throat and tossed her to the ground and I went to stab her but one of her friends took the hit for her and she was badly injured and i got caught by mrs blossom she called the police and teachers gathered around to stop the fight but i was blood thirsty for revenge

You almost killed alice you bastared and i will kill you

She looked at me confused like she didn't know what i was talking about trying to make me look mad

"Stop pulling that face autumn you know your some sick deranged girl who i don't like you stabbed Alice because you were jealous and i know because pain told me"

(Autumn) "Shun it was an accident Alice ran into me and i accidently stabbed her with my knife"

"If it was an accident why tell pain to kill her after he finished having fun with her and don't bother trying to lie your way out of that one"

I heard all the teachers gasp and i threw my knife at her and it almost caught her but she dogged it

"You will pay" just then i saw to strong guys holding me back and i put up a fight but started to get tired and they took me and autumn away

"You can't do this i need to see if Alice is alright"

We caught you trying to stab someone so good luck in trying to get out of this one and autumn your being done with attempted murder and attempting to dispose of the evidence and we will be finding pain as well for his inclusion in the advents that taken place

(Autumn) "Shun if you just loved me then this wouldn't of happened"

Oh sweet hart don't talk that crap to me you would of done iy ever way and i don't love you i hate your guts and wish you were never born and i don't want a girlfriend who practically slept with the whole neighbourhood and possibly more

And with that we entered the police station and got put into a cell separate from each other to avoid me from killing her but i got to admit it was no fun it was boring and cold and horrible and smells i sat on my bed feeling depressed and aggravated i was truly a ticking time bomb waiting to explode it was just a matter of time

I sat their thinking all the worst that could happen and one thing hit me if Alice dies and im in here i cant say my good buy and she's the only thing that i am living for at the moment before i turned to my old ways again and i fell asleep against the growing dark of the cell

Autumn's pov

Its like however hard i try im making him hate me more but i still got one last plan when i get out of here my mum will bail me out and i will ask her to do the same to my boyfriend to be shun kazami weather he likes it or not and with that i grew drowsy and eventually slept on the hard bed


	14. will she ever wake up?

pains pov

I placed her on an empty bed her hart was still faint there was no nurses on the second floor at least I think well I wouldn't know exactly because I snuck in the window of the empty bare room and I tucked her in and gave a little sigh and off I went I gave someone a note my face was covered so they couldn't see me they obviously read the note because she started to call for someone and her voice sounded urgent I smiled and walked out I didn't want to but shun would find out and I would be in deep shit so I went straight after and heard a scream then I knew they found her thank god for that

no pov

Two weeks later

(Doctor 1) "Shall we just turn of the machine I mean she's been out for a little while so let's just put her out of her misery"

(Doctor 2) "We can't do that just yet her body's still alive but barely if we turn it off now it will be like murder"

They walked into the white plain room and examined her hart and it was still beating but still faint the doctors sigh and walk out the room to resumed their conversation the door slammed shut

(Doctor 1) "Does it look like she has a chance to pull through this because whoever did this obviously wanted her dead because it looks like she's been viciously beaten and attacked?"

(Doctor 2) "Who knows I just know that we shouldn't turn it off the life support machine and give her a fighting chance a week is not enough"

(Doctor 1) "Come on this kid has been through enough and to make her fight this is cruel and cold hearted"

(Doctor 2) "you're the one to talk you're going to kill her knowing she can't make the decision for herself your choosing for her and it isn't fair"

(Doctor 1) "Fine I will take this up with the boss"

They walked to the brown wooden door and lightly knocked it the sound lightly vibrated into the office a large tall man opened it he was known as ren krawler he was the boss of the hospital

(Ren) "What do you lot want can't you see that I'm working"

(Doctor 2) "Sorry sir but this doctor is trying to turn Alice's life support machine of"

(Ren) "Oh I see come on in you to"

They both walked in silently and sat down on the sea blue sofa as they got lost in their own thoughts

(Ren) "So you have been contemplating whether not you're going to turn of the life support system"

(Doctor 1) "look boss it isn't fair that you keep her going on like this she's been through enough already so why can't we end it it's the least we can do"

(doctor 2) "no were not ending it she's has to make a choice she's alive if we do it were basically murdering an innocent girl that's been viciously attacked and beaten"

(ren) "enough the girls doctor has a point it's pointless letting her continue on like this lets end her suffering now at least she can't feel a thing"

(Doctor 2) "but sir you can't"

He was interrupted

(Ren) "That's enough the decision is final"

They walked out the room near enough running down stairs toward Alice's room they reached the second floor but got held up by Alice's nurse

(Nurse) "I have just fed Alice but her breathing and heart beat is still faint poor girl"

They both nod and walk into Alice's room in a professional manner but what they didn't know is razor was watching their every move and was sitting on Alice's window still waiting if they would dare to flick of the life support machine the door handle turned and he fled from the window still but not too far away but far enough to stop them he needed to

They entered the room and sighed and whispered in Alice's ear

(Doctor 2) "May you find peace Alice I'm sorry"

The first doctor walked over to the switch and went to turn it of his fingers resting on the tip of the switch he was looking sad as ever

* * *

sorry this chapters a bit short i didnt want to put my other chapter into this one so it had to be short


	15. notes

Notes

I'm typing up three chapters 15 16 17 so bare with me i only started yesterday and i would of finished typing at least one of them but got into trouble with the teacher and got kicked out of hw club so I'm typing it on my laptop which always freezes so the chapters are going to be late and also I'm working on part 2 of this story so yeah I'm very busy and also pre occupied watching naruto but I will try to get it done sometime this week and i will try to make it longer but chances are it isn't going to be very long due to the part of I haven't updated in a little while so im making it up by posting 3 chapters hopefully on the same day


	16. she woke up

My eyes was fuzzy then suddenly I heard wham I looked up and saw the same guy that beat me and raped me but why on earth was he here I saw the doctor automatically on the floor I screamed and panicked pain rushed through me he looked back at me

"Oh Alice your awake don't worry I won't hurt you"

I tried to stand but I was riddled with wires so one by one I pulled them out one by one screaming in between then suddenly I felt his hand around my mouth and it muffled my words I began to scratch and bite at his hand as he slowly forced me to lie down on the hospital bed and stuck the tubes back in with his free arm as he done that for a couple of seconds then he stopped as all the tubes was where they should be my eyes went wide as he raised his free hand and I flinched he put his index finger on his lips slowly telling me to be quite and I nodded he removed his hand away from my mouth slowly and he backed away slowly until he was against the wall and as he touched it he leaned against it he broke the silence

(Pain) "Alice you should be thanking me bu…

I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence

"Thanking you " "you beat me and raped me until I was unconscious and I don't want to be anywhere near you at the moment " I was getting out of breath from half screaming it at him he continued his sentence after I finished mine

(Pain) "But since what I done to you you don't need to thank me but I did save your life"

I gave a soft but impatient sigh "so basically you're trying to say I owe you one when if you didn't do that to me in the first place then we wouldn't be in this position"

(Pain) "True but if I wasn't here helping you then you would have been dead"

"What are you talking about dude if anything you could have killed me?"

(Pain) "Correct but I didn't I saved you instead but if you wasn't Alice or shuns girlfriend then I would of tortured you to death regardless if you are pregnant or not if anything its more amusing because they are weaker if they are"

I looked at him dumbfounded and stumbled on my words as I tried to get my sentence out" b… b… but h… h… how… d… did you k… know"

(Pain) "I pulled up you shirt and saw a big swollen stomach and I knew you was pregnant so I went extra careful with you and I also I put my hand on your stomach and felt a weak kick"

"O…k"

(Pain) "Don't get the wrong idea I didn't touch you or do anything to you whilst you were knocked out"

"No one must know I'm pregnant ok if word gets out I'm in trouble ok"

(Pain) "Ok I won't say a thing but how are you going to hide it when your that big and any way how many months are you"

"5 months well you didn't see it until you pulled up my shirt so I will continue like normal and if I get to a stage where I'm really big then I will wear baggy clothes or I won't go to school until I figure things out"

(Pain) "If you don't mind me asking who is the father you don't have to tell me but I can't help but be curious"

I paused for a long time thenm I sighed I didn't really feel comfortable with him knowing all this but since he did rescue me he does deserve to know right?

If your wondering shun isn't the father its my father

His face looked shocked like he was judging me and for an instant I felt a shamed and quickly blurted out the truth

Don't judge me I didn't sleep with him or anything like that he raped me and got me pregnant and he doesn't know or realise anything

His mouth was open and he looked like his head might explode he finally talked it seemed like hours from the last time he talked

W…w… what and no one knows

I shook my head "accept from shun me and his mum and three bullies at school and you"

He still looked like he was itching for more answers to his questions that he was about to ask I gave him a look that said don't push your luck so he immediately knew the look and he didn't bother

(Pain) "By the way my name is razor if you here people call me pain it's because it's my nickname I got because of my desire to torture people and make it as painful as possible and I hope we can start over within time"

The words made my spine shiver he said it like it didn't mean anything and this made me think this guy you shouldn't mess with him and that message will always be there and I won't forget it

He looked at me waiting for the answer to his question and I answered it

"I will see" he gave me a happy smile and it warmed up the atmosphere a little

Just then the door knocked and pain looked at me and put his finger to his lips and said shhh he said his voice gently fading away into the air and as the door swung open he disappeared vanished into thin air I instantly knew he was a ninja or had some form of ninja training only a highly skilled ninja could pull that move off I knew this because that one time in school I watched shun train secretly he was awesome I didn't go back because I was nearly caught so I never did sneak up on him ever again I was lost in my thoughts and dint see the doctors walk in I soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doctors shriek at the sight of their fellow colleges on the floor unconscious

Nurse who did this it couldn't be Alice because she hasn't moved one bit because she was in Acoma

They walked near me and they saw I wasn't a sleep I know that they knew and they knew that I knew that they were going to blame this situation on me but still I had to try and convince them it wasn't me

"I swear it wasn't me"

(Doctor) "No then who did"

"I don't know I only just woke up"

(doctor)"Give her a lie detector test" he told the nurse "because I'm convinced she done it but I need proof that she done it"

A couple of minuets past and I past every single question

"See I told you"

(Nurse) "Well since your better and you past I guess you can go home your father is picking you up "

"When"

(Nurse) "Tomorrow"

Next day

(Nurse/assistant) "Ms your father has come to pick you up so you have to come with me to patiently wait for him he's only five minutes away"

Ok I said really quietly I was surprised if she heard it at all

I slowly slid of my bed and sat in my wheel chair I was already dressed so she wheeled me to the waiting room to where my father was going to come and pick me up shortly after waiting three minutes my worst nightmare came and got me I instantly knew he was pissed he had an stretched smile on his face and tried to sound kind and gentle and not to my surprise the nurse fell for it typical she waved me good bye and as the door shut and the hospital was out of sight here we go again I mentally said to myself no one was in the streets it was disserted he started shouting at me

(Alice's father) "Wait until you get home and you better have a good explanation for your disappearance"

He pushed me in the car and I fell in head first but luckily I hit the soft padded seats to my luck I was mentally drained all the way there he was shouting and cursing me calling me names and things like that but I didn't let him see the satisfaction of me crying I stayed strong well at least for now

You fat cunt I will beat you until your bloody annarexic you fat child I know for a fact you are not my child because my child will never be that fat you are

I looked at myself and wondered am I fat I started to rub my belly and my legs I rapped my whole hand around my leg but couldn't get none of my fingers to touch I said to myself I truly am fat I'm going on a diet

We reached home and the weight of the air felt heavy and suffocating my mum was happy to see me but not my father for once she wasn't covered with over whelming bruises or bite marks on her neck and wrists I knew that someone came round to talk to them because I couldn't see not one mark on my mother or is it the fact she was hiding it but even if she was I would be able to see the outline of the cover ups because I use them myself so I knew she had no bruises on her what a miracle but also it was a bad thing that means no one can sense their isn't anything wrong and no one can help I mentally sighed

(Alice's mother) "Alice dinners ready"

Grate I said in my head more fat and muscle I will eat but I will make sure I get rid of it by the morning "coming I shouted" another busy hurtful day ahead of me absolutely wonderful I walked in the kitchen and sat down and waited for my plate to be delivered to me it was roast chicken my favourite

I ate everything and ran upstairs I heard footsteps follow me and I knew it was him I closed my door and jumped on my bed I didn't lock it because father hates the door being locked just in case he is in a bad mood and wants to take his anger out on me I led on my bed and drifted to sleep

2 hours later I woke up to a knock at the door father got to it first so I had no need to hurry and open it I heard a girl talk to him I heard my father reply in an impatient tone "what" he shouted the girl went quiet as if talking to him in a whispered tone then I heard my father "ok thank you" he said and he started to scream my name "ALICE" I gulped down the trapped air in my throat now whatever it is he's angry I heard a sound of rushed footsteps coming up the stairs and I instantly knew whatever the conservation was about it was about me "what happened this time" I said a little out loud not meaning too my door swung open and I dashed for the far right corner of my bedroom uh h oh I was shaking violently I couldn't stop and it was upsetting my stomach which held his poisonous baby inside tears threatened down my face and it happened as he busted into my room tears fled down my face as if it was trying to create an ocean and mum pulled him back only to receive a slap across her face I heard him shout "she's crossed the line" she shouted once more "don't" but the door slammed shut and I was left in the bedroom with me and him


	17. very important note

A very important note

Basically I snapped my laptop charger and can't use my laptop because its dead so I can only post chapters every Monday Wednesday and Friday so sorry about that this also means it's going to be very slow updates until my mum gets another charger or finds one and I can only work on it in school and also I'm struggling with chapter 16 but I know what I want to happen in the next 2 chapters so yh 16 is going to be very slow and thanks Lizzy for making a song for my story emo sis


	18. note

I have gotten back my laptop so updates are back to normal I'm typing up chapter 16 but I don't know about the chapters being long but I will try sorry I haven't updated I didn't update because I didn't go to school in the holidays and I wanted to write it first so it took long but now I'm ready to type I should have it posted today or tomorrow or Wednesday max


	19. shuns new friend

Shuns pov

(Guard) "Shun hurry up and get to sleep"

"I'm working on it"

Well if you're not a sleep in the next 30 mins then maybe will come into play

He shook the bottle of pills and squirted out a fragment of liquid out the syringe there was a rattling sound coming from the pill bottle the sound made me shake in the inside I hated the big round pills because they were too hard to swallow and they tasted horribly bitter I knew from my past experiences

I glared at him for the longest amount of time and he gave a side smile I hated when the guards did that it really made me fucking angry they knew they won this battle for now

He broke out my glare by laughing then eventually walking away I turned around to face the wall and tried to get comfortable on the hard knobbly matrass' I could feel every spring in the bed I gave out a sigh and tried to close my eyes

I just kept thinking about the orangey gingery brown haired girl with the big brown eyes and her beautiful face but it turned into a nightmare

I saw her walking down the stairs she seemed off and she struggled down the stairs as she walked a little closer her face was dis figured and bruised it was like it was melting like an ice cream all her bones was cracked and she crumbled away as she fell on me I saw her father with a sharp pole and threw it at me and it was too late I was struck dead and blood was pouring out of me I wasn't dead yet though I found out because I could still feel the pain from the blow I had presently received I looked like I was having some sought of a fit like a fish out of water I jerked up and started panting hard and heavy the guard came with a see through bottle and a syringe I knew this all too well I saw what the fluid inside the bottle was it was a white milky cloudy fluid it was a sleeping liquid and he opened up my cell door with three others I tried to stand up but after my dream I just had it left my legs went like jelly and I found myself not able to do hardly anything the first guard pushed me down and held my legs and the other went for my arms and the other guard held my chest down as the other got the syringe ready and as the fluid went into the syringe I tried harder to brake free the guard flicked the syringe and got rid of all the air bubbles and then pin pointed my vain with his hand and stuck the sharp long needle into my vain I thrashed about even though I knew it was hopeless and a total waste of my remaining energy but in my brain I had to try they held me down tighter and not letting go and he pushed the fluid into me my body went numb and I drifted in a drugged sleep unfortunately they have one this fight

I woke up at 12:00 in my cell I felt light headed and dizzy that's another fact why I hate being drugged since I was the only one in my cell I got dressed in ease I waited for the guard to let me out and he did I walked the long corridor I smelled the foul food that was being cooked my belly rumbled it was an hour till lunch I walked outside and ran up the tree and sat on one of its big thick branches and laid there in the darkness and shade I watched everyone look dumb founded of what I did I ignored them I was simply not in the mood for their admiration

sudenly their was some comotion comming from the gate it was another prisoner nothing special he came from the bus and he had green hair and purple and black coat clearly he was a darkus brawler his bakugan was two diffrent shades of purple and all the prisoners walked up to the wired mesh that was seperating them from the main gate some of the bad asses was screaming out "im going to fuck you up" and some was asking what his name was

(?) "my name is ace ace grit and anyone who provokes me will die at my feet

everyone started laughing but the guards faces turnt sour and ace slowly walked into the building with ease and after that they all scattered off to do their own thing i on the other hand went to relax i knew this new prisoner was going to be no pushover and i thought to my self i will obseve him at a distance for a couple of minuits just to see what he does

i headed to my cell for the day i have become very anti social since i got in here and automn still tries and gets my attention but i came to learn how to ignore it and carry on like she isnt their any way she comes out of prison today i hope she heeds my warning and stay away from the love of my life alice but me talking about her isnt making me feel any better and im going to be sectioned aparently if i carry on with my behaviour and the way ive been acting towardds other people and my self any way who cares i laid on the hard bed and closed my eyes it was freezing or maybe it was because of my blood loss or lack of nuetrience

my door opened and a guard said i had some visitors who was it now socal sevices or the mental health people or prehaps the psyciatrist who dosent help at all it makes me feel worse she does i sighed and took my time in getting up my body was sore from the hard matrace it was like sleeping on the floor but the only diffrence is the floor is probably more comfertable and it was never stooping aches of pain in my shoulders and neck i truly felt like the walking dead today i walked into the visiting room dreading who it was the room was haunting white coulour with wooden chairs and a wooden table to go with the chairs and of corse the chair where they keep the mental patiants tied down along witht the strait jaaket to complete the silver chair with apart from that every thing was white it looked like the room was begging for some coulour i sat down and all the people from school came walking in

(dan) "hey shun wats up"

"nothing much just so pissed off at the moment"

(spectra) "thought so look at his body to be exat look at his neck and his arms" (spectra whispered to gus and dan)

they all sat down in front of me some had on an sympathetic look others had an angry exspression and the rest was nutral

"alright i know you have something to say now say it"

(dan) "dont tell me you started again you got to be sectioned for the exact same thing a year ago shun and you went back on your word"

i sighed

"Technicallyi didnt i said i wont kill my self and i havent so their you go" "and i only tried to hang my self its no big of a deal becaus i didnt succseed ok i was just feeling lonly and memories rushed at me and i couldent take it any more and the reason why i did it last year because my mother died in my arms a year ago and you exspect me to forget that dan"

(dan) "your not just hurting your self your hurting others around you as well" "how selfish can you get"

"how is this helping me at all dan and im the selfish one you go around thinking your top dog all the time and leave everyone else to save your sorry ass when it all goes wrong havent you considered anyone elses feelings accsept your own just for one single minuit"

he was silant

"i thought so especialy because im your so called best friend when you dont even treat me as one"

(dan) "look dude im sorry i know i can be selfish at times but look what your doing now shun your immitating my exact behaviour"

"can we change the subject please just for now"

"wheres alice why isnt she with you automn got relased more than 2 hours ago"

everyone was quiate it was making me nurvus and it was making me think of all sorts

(runo) "someone has to tell him"

(spectra) "fine i will tell him we havent seen alice in a while she hasnt been in school and its pretty freaky too and also whe havent been able to get even a small glimpse of her leaving the house some things up i tell ya"

i went stiff and angry

(dan) "look were leaving you to cool of but promise me this dont do anything rash"

"i cant promise anything but ill try"

(dan) "shun im being seriouse here"

"i said alright" i shouted i didnt mean too it just came out that way i could tell that i wasnt convincing them otherwise we all said our good byes and we went our seprate ways

i walked past the guard that was now following me i glared at him he backed off a little giving me some of my personal space that he had invaided a little while later i returned to my cell and heared a husky voice comming from it i instantly knew the voice it was that new teenager ace that came today grate he is next to me what a bother i sat on my bed and started to meditate i needed to do it any way i had so many emotions running through me at the moment and happijess isnt one of them and meditation helps me alot a little whil later i heared some thing smashed against the wall i looked at the side of my cell and i saw ace wrestling with five of the guards they were all on the floor including ace obviously the guards had been fighting for some time now because the guards was sweating and panting hard to catch their breath i smiled slightly at the scene before me it was verry amusing and eventualy ace sttod up and the guards called for back up on their walkie talkies

"you know they will put you in the srait jaket for that" i shouted out to him

(ace) "thats if they can catch me any way whats your name"

"shun" "shun kazami and trust me they will catch you right now"

he went slam on to the ground "now thats got to hurt" i whispered under my breath and i was right a pained groan came out of his mouth and a small splatter of blood and soon he fell unconcious before he did i shouted out to him

"see what did i tell you"

and with that they picked him up and put him in the isolation cells and as i thought they put him in the strait jaket i hated that thing it made you feel useless and frustraited so i always tried to avoid it that means staying out of trouble well that was going smoothly until i had a bit of a brake down hence the red patch around my neck and scars from a failed suicide atempt realy i dont know why they bother

four days later he returned he absulotly looked dreadful

he came up to me

(ace) "ok you was right about the strait jacket its like it forces the life out of you and you cant do nothing about it its frustrated"

"told you"

he sat down beside me we ended up becoming even more closer he then asked me something very awkward

(ace) "whats that on your neck and your arm and your sides"

i looked at the flesh wounds on my wrists and my sides and sighed then i went to talk but he cut me off

(ace) "you dont have to tell me if you dont want to"

"its ok it was my suicide atempt that went wrong and also to relive my depression and my lonlyness and things like that why"

(ace) "they look realy bad shun"

"i know hence why i was sent to a menatl hospital and isolated for months and had regular everyday room cheks and put into a strait jacket when things got realy bad and i got to violent and if i tried to carry out my threat that i made"

(ace) "yeah i know the feeling so why did you do it this time"

"because i was depressed and frustraited at the fact that i can no longer protect my girlfriend because im stuck in this dump and lonly"

(ace) "yeah but if you carry on they will send you back in a menatal instatution or hospital for troubled teens and trust me you dont wanna go back their"

"i know but its like i cant be away from her for too long its like shes the only thing keeping me alive its like loosing apart of you"

(ace) "trust me you will get through this how much time is it until you get out of here"

"a week and three days"

(ace) "so if you continue you will never get out and what a coincidence im out on the exact same day as you"

thats cool so see you tomorrow

(ace) "and you"

we both walked to our cerlls in silence i felt alone again i sat on my bed and this surge of anger came and i fought with my self to compress it but it took all my emotional and pmental strength to do it and i fell on the bed and slept


End file.
